


Untitled

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Ini nyampah, M/M, Mido sama Kaga cuma disebut doang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau. Aku. Kita berdua sama-sama tak ingin saling menyakiti, tapi pada akhirnya, kita tetap saling menyakiti. Menipu hati masing-masing. Ironis sekali bukan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/gifts).



> Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul, tidak diharapkan kedatangannya seperti jelangkung yang tidak pernah diharapkan untuk datang. 
> 
>  
> 
> Standard disclaimer applied.

Cinta kita akan selalu seperti ini. Berkejaran tanpa pernah menemukan titik temu tempat melabuhkan asa yang terus mengikis kewarasan. Menumpulkan indera. 

"Akashi-kun..."

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Tapi kita tidak bisa bersama,"  
  
Bahkan hingga dunia busuk ini hancur atau monyet dapat berbicara sekalipun, kita akan selalu saling mencinta. Mengharap dan merindu pada sekat tipis yang paling menyesakkan. Sekat yang tak sadar kita bentuk bersama.  
  
"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untukmu, Akashi-kun. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik,"  
  
"...Ya," 

(Tak sadarkah kau jika kita terluka?)  
  
Kau. Aku. Kita berdua sama-sama tak ingin saling menyakiti, tapi pada akhirnya, kita tetap saling menyakiti. Menipu hati masing-masing. Ironis sekali bukan?  
  
"Aku sudah berbahagia hidup dengan Kagami-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Akashi-kun."  
  
(Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong padaku Tetsuya.)  
  
"Aku juga berbahagia hidup dengan Shintarou."  
  
(Sama halnya denganku, yang membohongimu, Tetsuya.)  
  
Cinta kita tak akan bisa bersatu, dan kita berdua sama-sama tahu akan hal itu.  
  
Kisah kita berakhir tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku bahagia dapat mencintaimu. (...Selamanya.)

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya cinta AkaKuro. Dan dengan bermodal nekat, dengan diksi seadanya--miskin kalau mau dibilang--saya nekat (bodoh mungkin) nulis fanfiksi ini. Niatan awal mau dibikin poetry, tapi ga jadi karena inspirasi kian tipis.  
> Dan fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk teman dunia maya saya yang telah membuat saya kian terperosok makin dalam ke jurang cinta AkaKuro.
> 
>  
> 
> salam,  
> ayam.


End file.
